Burkittsville
Burkittsville was a small Maryland town located in Frederick County, founded on the original Blair site in 1824. It was home to the legend of the Blair Witch. In 2000, it had an estimated population of 200. The local newspaper in 1825 was the Burkittsville Bulletin. Geography Burkittsville was located in western Maryland, approximately one hour from Washington D.C. The shallow Tappy East Creek ran on the east boundary of town and a railroad ran by to the north. When the town was founded, it encompassed three thousand acres. History Founding During construction of a railway through western Maryland in 1823, one of the railway workers went for a ride on his horse and got lost. He eventually stumbled onto an old road that led into what had once been Blair. Peter Branwell Burkitt, a friend of the man was contacted and convinced to survey the land. The area was developed and named Burkittsville in 1824. Settlers quickly moved into the area, particularly German immigrants, who were mostly Lutheran in religion. Later, the legend of Skye Schafer murdering the children in the town of Burkittsville came alive. The name of Skye, was now feared in Burkittsville. The Blair Witch For centuries, Burkittsville has been home to the enduring legend of the Blair Witch. Whenever terrible things happen in the community, there is a tendency to blame the Blair Witch. At the first annual Wheat Harvest Picnic in 1825, ten-year-old Eileen Treacle was seen being pulled into Tappy East Creek by a ghostly white hand reaching out of the water. Her body was never found, and afterwards the creek became contaminated with oily bundles of sticks for thirteen days. In 1886, young Robin Weaver Allegedly followed a woman whose feet didn't touch the ground into a house in the woods. A search party was dispatched, but while Robin later returned, the search party didn't. A second search party found the group disemboweled at Coffin Rock. When they returned to the site with help, the bodies had vanished without a trace. 1994 Disappearances In October 1994, Montgomery College students Heather Donahue, Joshua Leonard and Michael Williams arrived in town to interview locals about the legend of the Blair Witch for a class project. They hiked into the woods looking for Coffin Rock and were never seen again. In October 1995, students at the University of Maryland’s anthropology department discovered a duffle bag containing film cans, DAT tapes, video cassettes, a Hi8 camera, Heather’s journal and a CP-16 film camera buried under the foundation of a 100-year-old cabin. Sheriff Cravens examined the evidence and announced that the footage was the property of Heather Donahue and her crew. Residents The following people are known to have lived in Burkittsville. The parentheses indicate the year(s) they are known to have lived there. *Peter Branwell Burkitt (1823-1826) *Mary Johnson (1825) *Eileen Treacle (1825) *Lloyd Whellons (1829) *Robin Weaver (1886–1928) *Pfeifer (1907) *Bill Barnes (1928–1999) *Kyle Brody (1940 - 1941) *Rustin Parr (1940 - 1941) *Ronald Cravens (1994 – 1999) *Dottie Fulcher (1994 – 1999) *Mary Brown Gallery Burkittsville.png|Burkittsville 607656730 ae2199eb21 o.jpg|Burkittsville A06e6af0-603c-48a9-95ce-e13863609f11.jpg 2emeEglise.jpg de:Burkittsville Category:Locations Category:Maryland Category:Blair Witch (Game) Locations